A Tough Decision
by Ileria
Summary: When Serena ends up in the hospital, Darien blames Amy. As Serena fades Darien and Amy become closer. Ok, so it has been 8 years since I've written this story and I finally think that I want to add more to it. Keep watching for more updates to come soon!
1. Pain

"MARS!!" Sailor Moon screamed. She watched her friend and comrade fall lifelessly to the ground. Now it was Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury, all alone to fight the battle for life or death. "We have to retreat!" Mercury shouted over the roar of the flames that roared around Mars' body. The same thing had happened to the other Scouts; Venus burned in sunlight, Jupiter taken by the lightening, and now Mars by the very flame she wielded. "If we stay we'll be the next to die!" she shouted again. Sailor Moon was unconcerned with her life. She sat staring at the burning body of Sailor Mars. "How many?" she whispered. "Sailor Moon . . . What do you mean 'how many?'" Mercury asked putting her hand on Sailor Moon's shoulder. "How many more people have to die!?!? How many defenseless lives must be sacrificed before everything we love is taken away?! How many more Scouts are going to die before we defeat this evil . . . thing?! HOW MANY MERCURY! HUH? HOW MANY??!!" Sailor Moon broke down in tears. Her body shook violently and the tears kept rolling. "I don't know." Mercury said quietly rubbing Sailor Moon's back. "But we have to get out of here!" She helped Sailor Moon stand and they teleported back to Earth.  
  
* * *  
  
"Serenity . . ."  
"Hmmmm . . .."  
"I want you to have this." Endymion handed me a beautiful ring. "I want you - if you will accept me - I want you to marry me." He said looking into my beautiful deep blue eyes.  
"D - D- Darien?! You mean it? Oh yes! I love you!" I jumped up on him and covered him in kisses and hugs.  
"I love you too Meatball Head." He said kissing me back.  
  
* * *  
  
"How is she today?" Darien asked the doctor.  
"Not much better. She won't wake up. It's as if she doesn't want to." The doctor sighed. "We may have to disconnect the machines."  
"NO! I won't let you! You'd have to kill me first! I will pay whatever it costs to keep her alive!" Darien exclaimed forcefully.  
"Okay. But please know that any doctor would strongly suggest against this decision."  
"I know. But she's the one. She just has to come out of it and I know she will." Darien said looking in at Serena's sleeping face.  
"Poor boy." The doctor thought.  
  
* * *  
  
Amy sat in her room thinking about Serena and Darien. "Serena," she thought, "how did this happen?" Tears silently rolled down her face as she sat in her quiet house alone once again.  
After a few minutes Amy got up, dressed herself, grabbed the keys to her car and drove to the hospital.  
  
* * *  
  
Darien sat at Serena's side listening to the storm outside. He held her hand praying for her to move even the slightest bit. His face was streaked with fresh tears, as he looked at Serena's beaten up face. He could remember everything he was doing, what he was wearing, where he was sitting and what he was studying. In fact he'd been wearing the same clothes for five days now, too worried about Serena to go home for five minutes to change. Amy had brought him some clothes he just hadn't bothered to change into them.  
Darien looked up and saw Amy standing outside the room looking at him through the glass window. Her face had a pure look of sadness and dispear.  
He found himself hating her now. Darien got up and went outside to talk to her.  
"Hi." She got it out first. "How's she doing?"  
"Not good. The doctors want to pull the plug. They say it's only the machines keeping her alive now." He said bitterly and let a few tears slip as he said it.  
"Serena is strong. She will make it." Amy re-encouraged him.  
"Yeah I know." He said. "So uhh . . . what are you doing her Amy?" he asked her seriously trying to sound mean.  
"I'm here to see my friend." Amy replied taken aback. "Why do you have to ask that question?"  
"Because I'm not too sure how good of a friend you are." He said pointedly.  
"What are you taking about?" Amy exclaimed.  
"Serena. You were there when she was attacked. You should have protected her." He said flatly.  
Amy felt her heart drop coldly into her stomach. "I told you there was nothing I could do. I was too far away and too slow to get there."  
"Oh yeah that's what you say. But how do I know? For all I know you're making that bull up. I know you've always been jealous of what she and I shared. Admit it, because I've seen the looks you've given me when she's not looking." Darien had turned very cold and heartless.  
"Darien that's not-" she was cute off by his next snide remark.  
"Don't try to deny it." He yelled then was shushed by the nurse. "You've had your eye on me from day one. Admit it! You betrayed Serena by turning your back on her when she needed you the most! You're a terrible friend!"  
"So what! So what if I've always wanted what you and Serena have. That's not a crime! And I would NEVER turn my back on her!" Amy shouted bringing the nurse to them.  
"If you can't be quiet go outside." The nurse said.  
Amy was crying when she apologized to the nurse. "Darien I don't know what's gotten into you, but you need to figure out who your and Serena's friends really are!" she turned and ran out of the building.  
"And don't come back!" Darien yelled after her, then slouched back into the room when the nurse looked at him again.  
  
* * *  
  
"Amy?" I looked up at her. "Can you help me with my math? I don't understand any of this." I pushed the book in front of her and pointed to the problem.  
"Serena this is simple." She said showing me how to do it.  
"Thanks." I said smiling, "You know what?" I asked her.  
"Hmm?" she barely looked up from her work.  
"You're a great friend. You're always there when we need you." I hugged her, "And you're like a sister to me."  
  
* * *  
  
Darien stood as Serena's parents walked into the room. "Hi." he said still looking like he just rolled out of bed.  
"How's she doing?" Serena's mom asked taking Serena's hand.  
"The doctor told us she's fading." Her father said solemnly.  
"They asked me to pull the plug earlier today. I told them I would never give up." Darien replied.  
"But what about what she want's?" Ikuko said.  
"I know, but we can't figure out what she wants. She's in a coma and she'll never wake up." Darien started to sob. They'd only been married for seven months and the doctor told Darien she had been pregnant before the accident. Now he had accepted the fact that he had lost his dear, dear wife, friend and companion.  
  
Well how do you like my first ever posted fanfic? I know it's sad but I put my hard work into it, so I hope you all like it. P.S. I don't own any characters in this story.  
  
Matasuri Kikyo 


	2. Dissapearence

Amy sat in her room thinking. "Maybe he's right," she thought remembering the fight she and Darien had had at the hospital. "Maybe it is my fault. I just didn't try hard enough." She thought back to the fight.  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
"Sailor Moon we must go!" I shouted to Serena, but she didn't seem to hear me. "Sailor Moon!" I yelled but still no response. I ran to her side. "Serena," I gently put my hand on her shoulder. "Serena come on, if we don't get out of here Kiloth will come back for us. We need to go home and make a plan." But I was too late. I heard a soft roar and listened as it grew steadily louder. "Serena he's here we have to go now!" Serena wouldn't move. She just kneeled on the ground looking at where Mars had died. I tried to get her to stand.  
"Let go of me!" she screamed forcefully. I withdrew my hand. "Serena please let's go home. There's nothing else we can do here and Kiloth is on his way back." "I'm not leaving. I'm staying right here and you are going home without me!" Serena had never been careless about fighting, and now she was trying to get herself killed! "I'm not leaving without you." I told her, pulling her to her feet. "WHY!? Just leave and save yourself! I've lost everything!" she shouted. "No you haven't," I softly told her. "You have me, and Darien. Do you really want to make him lose the one thing in the world he loves more than anything? And what about your family." I could tell that hit her right in the heart. It looked as though she had started to change her mind. But before she could say anything Kiloth lifted her p into the air and started hitting her everywhere. "Serena!" I shouted watching helplessly as she got beat up. "Shine... Aqua... Illusion!" I let my attack fly towards the demon full force and froze him in his tracks. I ran up to where he had dropped Serena. She was badly beaten and unconscious. I picked hear up and teleported home. *END FLASHBACK*  
  
Amy lied down on her bed. Tears still flowing freely. All she could think about was that Darien was right and she had failed her best friend, whom she would never see again.  
She got up and started to pack. "I'll go to America." She thought. "Start over with new friends and a new life." She threw things into her bag randomly. Then stopped. "No. I'm running away." She slowly put the things in her suitcase back, then went out of the house and headed again to the hospital hoping Darien would be gone so she could talk to Serena's sleeping mind.  
  
* * *  
  
Darien stood in the hot water washing himself. It had been four days since he came back to the apartment he shared with Serena. But Ikuko had forced him to go home and wash. She had driven him home and took his keys saying she would be back in a few hours.  
Looking at the clock Darien realized she wouldn't be there for another two hours. Lying down to take a nap, he thought about Serena.  
  
* * *  
  
Amy stepped into Serena's empty room, grateful that no one was there. She sat down in the chair next to Serena, and took her hand.  
"Serena . . ." Amy whispered. "Can you hear me?" but of course she got no response. "You know doctors say that people in a coma can hear what their visitors are telling them." She said trying to be hopeful. "Well there are some things I want to tell you." She squeezed Serena's hand. "I- you know you're like my sister . . . I just want you to know that I love you and I miss you. You need to come back to us." Tears started to form in Amy's eyes again. "It's been a week." She cried. Amy lay her head down on Serena's stomach and cried.  
Darien stood outside the room watching Amy cry over Serena. "Maybe I was too harsh." He thought stepping into the room clearing his throat.  
Amy looked up into his eyes and gasped. "Darien I- I was just leaving." She said rushing to the door and wiping her tears away.  
"Wait." He said grabbing her shoulder. "Amy . . . I'm sorry. I was upset and angry." He explained. "I know. It's okay. I went home and did some thinking and I think you're right. If I had been paying attention it wouldn't have happened. So I just came to say my good-byes to her and you. Would you do me a favor and tell her parents I'm sorry I couldn't protect her? Thanks" she said walking away before Darien could even say anything. "Where will you go?" he asked knowing he couldn't change her mind. "I don't know yet. I'll send a postcard." She said knowing that she probably wouldn't. Darien walked up to her and hugged her, "If you hadn't been there Serena would be dead." He said to her. "Thank you for saving her." He kissed the top of her head and turned to go back to Serena's side. Amy watched him go back to the room. And drove herself to the airport.  
  
******************************************************************** Yes Amy is gone and now I'm out of ideas. Suggestions are VERY welcome.  
  
-Matasuri Kikyou 


	3. Awakening

Amy sat in the airport with no where to go. The only place she wanted to be was with Serena, and Darien wouldn't allow that. He was the only thing keeping her from staying.  
She looked up at the departure computer. Scanning the screen quickly she sighed in confusion, and sadness. "There's no where to go," she thought. She looked around for a place to eat and saw something she had least expected.  
Amy got up from her seat and walked over to the small round table Trista, Michelle and Amara were sitting at.  
"What are you three doing here? And where have you been?!" she demanded. "Where were you when the Scouts and I went into battle? Where were you when they were all murdered?" she screamed slapping the Outers across the face.  
"Lets go somewhere we can talk." Michelle said rubbing her stinging cheek.  
"No. I'm not moving until I get answers." She said crossing her arms over her chest.  
"Amy this is not the place to talk." Trista added.  
"I don't care. I'm tired of giving in to other people's whims and wills. We'll talk here or not at all." She said sternly.  
"Fine. Let's go girls." Amara said turning to leave and pulling Michelle along.  
"Sorry Amy." Trista said turning to follow them. Amy stood there feeling beaten; tears streaming down her face. "Wait.Fine, but help me with my luggage." She said turning to grab it.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Darien sat next to Serena, his hand covering hers. He lay his head on her stomach and talked to her.  
"You know Serena Amy stopped by, she told me that she's leaving. She's really upset about all of this. And I probably didn't make it any better for her." He told her.  
Darien closed his eyes and dozed on her bed. After a while he just climbed into the bed with her, and held her close. "I love you Serena." He whispered in her hair. "Please come back to me." He said stroking her soft hair. "I'll never leave your side." He kissed the top of her head.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Serena?" Darien whispered.  
"Hmm? What is it?" I asked looking up at his beaming face as we swayed to the music in the background.  
"Lets get out of here." He said looking around the reception hall we had rented.  
"But what about all of our guests?" I asked humming to the song.  
"Who cares about them." he said starting to sing the song to me,  
  
"If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today, If you're not the one then why odes my hand fit yours this way If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all, You never know what the future brings but that you're here with me now, We'll make it through and I hope you are the one I share my life with I don't wanna run away but I can't take it I don't understand If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am Is there any way that I can stay in your arms."  
  
"I love you." I said looking deeply into Darien's big blue eyes. "I love you." He said pulling me closer to him and holding me tighter in his arms.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Amy sat in Michelle and Amara's apartment and recounted the events of the deaths of her friends. "It was so terrible. We couldn't keep up with the enemy. And now Serena is in the hospital, and she's." Amy stopped talking thinking that if she said it then it would be true. "She's - she's dying." Amy started to cry, "and it's all my fault! If only I had been faster and stronger." She said shaking her head. "Amy it's not your fault," Trista said trying to calm her down. "You couldn't have known what the enemy would do." She said soothingly. "No I should have seen it. I'm the one who is supposed to plan the battles. If I had planned a more careful strategy the Scouts would be alive and Serena wouldn't be in the hospital." Amy cried. "You don't know that. Even one of the most carefully planned strategies could have failed." Amara added. "Yes. You know how Amara is with strategy." Michelle said trying to be cheery. Amy just looked at her small group of friends. Friends that had come back to her. The only friends she felt she had.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Darien had fallen asleep with Serena wrapped tightly in her arms. Drool drizzled slightly out of his mouth and Serena had a peaceful look like she knew he was holding her. Gently the nurse woke up Darien, and reluctantly told him to get out of the bed. Complying with her he got up and sat in a chair, watching Serena sleep peacefully. But something looked different about her. He stood to look her over, then saw it. The thing he had been praying for. Serena moved. Darien screamed for the nurse to come back, whom came running at his call. "Look!" he said pointing to her. Now she was opening her eyes. "Darien . . ." she weakly called out. "I love you baby." He said hugging her tightly. "God it's so good to hear your voice, and see your pretty eyes." He kissed her passionately. "Where's my family?" she asked him. "They're at home resting. They were here all night." Darien said. "And Amy?" "She. she left." He said hesitantly. "Oh okay," she said not registering what Darien had said. "Why don't you rest. You've been through a lot." The nurse said. "Okay." Serena said closing her eyes again, "I'm gonna take a nap. Wanna join me Darien?" "Nope. Out." The nurse addressed Darien. Darien shrugged, "Sorry babe. I'll be back." "Okie." Serena said going to sleep.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Okay the song is "If Your Not The One" Daniel Bedingfield. (Buy the CD! It's really good!) There will probably one or two more chapters left and then the story will be completed. I should have it finished and posted by Friday Argitato! Matasuri Kikyou 


	4. Forgivness

Amy sat with the Outers around Trista's small coffee table astonished, "So you killed Kiloth? All by yourselves? How?" "You know we're more powerful than you guys." "But I didn't think you were that powerful!" Amy exclaimed. "Well we didn't exactly do it alone." Michelle said. "Michelle!" Amara elbowed her in the arm. "You mean you had help?" Amy asked. "Yes and no." Trista slowly said. "What do you mean? Who helped you?" Amy demanded. "I did." A velvety voice came from the other room. "And who are you?" Amy demanded once again. "So demanding Amy. You haven't changed a bit." Cosmos said stepping out into the light. "Sailor Cosmos! I didn't realize. I should have known." Amy said dumfounded. "No I don't think you would have figured it out if you tried. You see I put a cloaking device on my energy signal. I didn't really want anyone except the Outers to know I was here. My presence here may change the future. And I do not want that to happen." Cosmos said taking a seat. "So you came back to help us?" Amy asked hopeful now that she had met Cosmos. "Not exactly. I came back to save my past self," Cosmos said pausing, "but I fear I am too late. I can feel her slipping away." "But I just saw Serena an hour ago. She's fine. She's still in a coma but she's fine." Amy swore.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Darien sat in Serena's room his hand resting in his hands. "She was just awake five minutes ago!" he exclaimed. The nurse gently placed her hand on his shoulder. "These things can fluctuate very much. Although it is rare that someone comes out of a coma then straight back in. But I'm sure she'll be fine or she wouldn't have woken up." The nurse said trying to reassure Darien. "I hope so." He said softly looking at Serena's sleeping face. He fingered her wedding ring, which the hospital had given to him when they took it off, then placed it back on her finger. He got up and went out to the pay phones in the hall. Picking up the receiver he placed two quarters in the slot and dialed Amy's cell phone.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Come on Amy!" I shouted running up the beach to Amy, "You need to have some fun instead of studying all the time!" I took the book out of Amy's hand and tossed it to the ground. "Let's go!" I shouted grabbing her hand and pulling her down to the water. "Wow it's cold!" Amy cried when she stepped into the water. "I would never have expected the beach to have cold water." "Oh come on Amy stop with the book worm comments and have some fun!" Lita called from a float. "Yeah! Come play water polo with us!" Mina called. Amy and Serena went over to the group, who taught Amy how to play water polo.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Amy looked at her cell phone. "That's weird." She absently said aloud. "What is?" Michelle asked. "It's the hospital." She said answering, "Hello. Darien? What. but how did that. ok I'm on my way." She said hanging up. Turning to the Outers she simply said, "I have to go. Serena's health is in trouble." The Outers got up to follow, "We're coming too." Trista said pulling on her coat.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Darien was sitting by Serena's side again when Amy and the Outers arrived. He looked up when they walked into the room. "Amy," he said getting up and hugging her, "I'm so sorry. I just wanted to blame someone, and you were there. I'm sorry." "It's okay. I know how you feel. But I feel as though it is my fault, at least a little." Amy added softly. "How's Serena?" "Well she woke up about an hour ago, then about fifteen minutes later she took a nap and she hasn't woken." He got up and pointed to the screen monitoring Serena's heart. "That screen tells if she's in a coma or just sleeping. If it's a blue line, which it is, she's in a coma. But if the line is red she's fine. At least that's what the nurse told me." Darien said worried. "I'm sure she'll be fine Darien." Michelle said sympathetically. "I hope so." Darien whispered stroking Serena's hair. "If I ever lost her." he said stopping mid-sentence. "I know." Michelle said patting his back.  
  
**************************************************************************** **** Okay! One more chapter! I hope you've all enjoyed it! I've really put my heart and soul into this story. Matasuri Kikyou 


	5. Saddness

Darien walked out of Serena's room. There was a special room that the nurses had closed off for Serena's family and friends, which was empty. He went into that room alone and sat down in a chair. He looked at a picture that he had brought with him of Serena and he together, and he just lost it. "Serena." he cried. Somehow he knew that she wouldn't pull through. "My god Serena." Darien sat alone in the room crying.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Amy sat by Serena's side and held her hand. Darien hadn't been able to handle it and went into the private room alone. Serena's family had arrived and stood together in the corner of the room crying. Amy was telling Serena how much she needed to come back and praying that she could hear her. Michelle, Amara and Trista had left and gone back to the future with Cosmos. They didn't feel it was right that they be there. Even when Amy asked them to stay for Serena. For after all she would have wanted them to stay. But they had to return to the future so they wouldn't change the past. Seeing Serena liked they did made them want to help, but they knew that they couldn't, so they left.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Serena please don't leave me." Darien cried. He sat on the floor now, in a corner rocking back and forth, like he did when he lost his parents. "Darien?" Amy called stepping into the room. "Darien! Come quickly! Serena's asking for you. Darien! She woke up!" Amy screamed pulling him to his feet. "Come on!" She pulled him into Serena's room. "D-D-Darien.." Serena got out weakly. "Darien.." She took hold of his hand weakly, "I love you." She whispered. Then looked around the room, "I love you all. Thank you so much." Serena smiled closing her eyes for the last time. "Serena?" Darien whispered. "Serena, baby wake up." Darien shook her but she wouldn't wake up. The soft beeping of the machine got steadily slower, then finally stopped. "Serena!" Darien screamed. He grabbed hold of her and shook her. "Don't leave me!" he screamed. "Darien!" He heard Serena's voice behind him. "I love you darling. I'll never leave you my love." Darien smiled at Serena's shadow. "I love you too." He whispered. "Darien she's gone. I'm so sorry." The nurse said covering Serena with a blanket. He just stood there watching the image of her running off into the light, he couldn't hear a thing except her musical voice and glittery laughter.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
There comes a end to all good things, and here's another good thing at and end. Thanks to all who stuck with me through this story. I'm sorry if you don't like the ending. Thanks to all who took the time to read my story.  
  
Matasuri Kikyou 


End file.
